The invention relates to a housing for receiving a cable drum of an adjustment device for a motor vehicle.
Such a housing comprises a bearing point for rotatably mounting the cable drum; a wall (optionally a multi-part wall) which encompasses the cable drum along the peripheral surface thereof, when the cable drum (at the bearing point) is mounted in the housing; and a securing element which is arranged in the region of the wall of the housing, in particular projecting from the wall of the housing in the direction of the bearing point and which serves to secure a tractive means which encircles the cable drum along the peripheral surface thereof provided with guide means.
Such a housing may, for example, serve to mount the cable drum of a cable-operated window lifter which comprises a flexible tractive means for raising and lowering a window pane in a motor vehicle, which encircles a cable drum and may be moved by rotating the cable drum, such that the window pane to be adjusted—according to the rotational direction of the cable drum—is raised or lowered. To this end, the cable drum is coupled via a transmission to a drive, for example in the form of a drive motor which produces the drive torque required for rotating the cable drum.
The securing element provided on the housing, therefore, serves to hold a tractive means encircling the cable drum in the guide means (guide grooves) on the peripheral surface of the cable drum, namely to prevent the tractive means from slipping out of individual guide grooves of the cable drum when said cable drum is mounted on the bearing point of the housing provided therefor. The securing element serves, in particular, to secure the tractive means in the preassembled state of the housing and cable drum, i.e. before fitting the assembly comprising the housing and cable drum in a motor vehicle window lifter (transport securing device).
In this connection, there is the risk that when the cable drum is fitted into the housing, i.e. when the cable drum is positioned on the bearing point of the housing provided therefor, the tractive means may be forced by the action of the securing element projecting radially inwardly (compared with the remaining edge portions of the housing) from one guide groove into another (adjacent) guide groove of the cable drum, resulting in miswinding of the cable.